Out to Get Him
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Harry is convinced that Hogwarts is out to get him. Every year it there's something that brings his love for Draco up another step.


**This is for my lovely friend Tabby. It's part of her Christmas gift and tragically late but hopefully she won't mind. So Happy Christmas my dear.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Love, Spike!**

Harry was convinced that Hogwarts was out to get him. Shite, his first year the password for the Gryffindor common room was 'Capus Draconis'. Seriously, how was he supposed to go by day by day without thinking of the blond haired boy if he was reminded of him every time he entered the common rooms? It was true torture for his eleven year old self. Sure the young Malfoy taunted him every chance he got, but there was that one saying that every mom told their young daughter, not that he was a girl or anything but the point remained the same, 'he's mean to you because he likes you.' Well Draco certainly was mean to him, there was no doubt about that.

Then in second year, the two were paired up for the duel in Defenmse Agaisnt the Dark Arts. Aside from the potions teacher and his all too observant best friend, Harry was amoung one of the only ones that noticed the smirk that Draco gave him when he started speaking Paseltongue. A smirk that left Harry feeling tingly for the rest of the day.

Then there was third year when Harry realized what all those tingly feeling he got whenever he looked at the newly toned Malfoy were a side effect of love. Puppy love at the time but love none the less. That he had to admit that wasn't the school's fault but he liked to blame it anyway. After all if he didn't go to Hogwarts he wouldn't know Draco.

Ah, then there was fourth year in which Draco went out of his way to bicker, tease, or just downright torture the raven-haired boy. Harry did have to admit that he looked bloody well good doing it.

Fifth year, well fifth year, the two would find themselves crossing paths when they ought not to have. Neither knew how it happened but Harry was betting on the school. It always did seem a bit alive to him.

Now, as he was rushing to his Charms class, he found the staircases changing. He let out a sigh of frustration as he ran down one set and attempted to circle back around. The staircases, however, just kept bringing him back to the same landing. After ten minutes, he finally gave up, not however without a great bit of grumbling.

"Fine!" he shouted, kicking the banister. He winced when the pain shot up his leg. "I'll go this way it's not as if I have a class to get to or anything, bleeding staircases."

He slipped his book into his bag, figuring he wasn't going to need it anytime soon. Harry found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. He turned the corner and gasped at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the many window seals, his gray eyes starringn directly into his own, Harry's favorite smirk on his face.

"'Bout time Potter."

Harry starred at him confused. "What?"

"The staircases were to have you here fifteen minutes past," Draco told him standing up.

"I was running late," Harry said, unsure of exactly how he was supposed to make of the Malfoy's statement.

"Mm-hm," he nodded making his way over to the young man. He took Harry's bag and dropped it on the ground next to them.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm just solving a bit of pent up tension between us Potter. It has just about driven me mad." There was that smirk again, making Harry's stomach tight.

Before he had time to stop it (not that he would in any case) Harry found the other boy's lips pressed to him. As the two boys moved together, their lips caressing each others with passion and need, Harry heard himself (with a great deal of embarrassment) let out of deep moan of pleasure. Draco chuckled, pushing the Gryffindor against the wall, never once breaking the set of kisses. "We really do need to do something about all these clothes, wouldn't you agree?" Draco asked kissing the boy's neck as he removed the Gryffindor tie.

"We're in an open corridor," Harry reminded him.

"No one ever comes down here. Besides, I set up a few warning spells, just in case."

"Well, that changes things," Harry said with his own, not nearly as seductive, smirk and removed the green and silver tie as the Slytherin continued to ravish him with kisses.

**Well my dears, there you are. As promised, though a little late. Although, the flower that blooms last is said to be the rarest and most beautiful of all. Not that this is the best Draco/Harry out there. Not by far, probably not even one of the better ones out there but I have a feeling you'll enjoy. **

**Love you all very dearly, **

**Spike!**


End file.
